Forget Me Not
by SqueezeMyDucky
Summary: On a sweltering day, English teacher Marluxia Belmont is nearly run over by a ditzy mulleted student. Marluxia rushes off to his class, leaving the boy to fend for himself. Little does he know that this meeting will not be their last encounter...
1. Collision

Well, here's chapter 1! Enjoy~ -Demyx

Agh... That was brutal. I think I got a sunburn... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I didn't enjoy being in it. I hope that later chapters will be less harsh on my fair complexion. And don't forget to review, my dear readers. By leaving reviews, you are supporting me and my fellow alternate universe Organization member in our path to becoming great...Writers. -Marluxia

Aghh! Why did you write so much? Now I have to write more to make up for it! -Demyx

* * *

Collision

It was a warm summer day that turned into an airy inferno, sweltering and suffocating anyone who dared to walk through it. Birds were falling out of trees, children were jumping into public fountains to cool off, and construction workers stopped courting young college students.

However, there was one who dared to walk through the infernal heat, for he needed the money from his mediocre teaching job to pay for both the rent and his rather obsessive gardening hobby. He trudged toward the school he worked at, the sun beating down on him and forcing him to sweat in his freshly washed short-sleeved button-down shirt. The man had taken off his tie and was using it as a rag to wipe off his forehead. His shoulder-length pink hair was drooping, but he did not notice this at all.

What he did notice was a blur that looked somewhat like the school he had braved the morning heat to go to. With new resolve and desire for the recently installed school-wide air conditioning system, he jogged as fast as his tired legs let him. However, upon his arrival on the school grounds, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the scraping of metal on concrete and the scent of burning rubber...

"Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!"

Though there were few people who even put up with the sweltering heat, the ones who _did _were forced to sprint out of the way of the worn out, yet frantic, boy on the bike.

"Almost there... I'm almost there…" He muttered to himself as he pedaled faster towards the nearest escape from the heat, the school. His tie was waving and fluttering around over his shoulder as he sped up in anticipation.

He reached one hand away from the handles for just a moment to turn up the volume on his mp3 player, not noticing the uneven pavement ahead of him in time to slow down. He tried to stop the bike, but it was too late. He flew forward off his bike, flat onto the teacher that had also been rushing to the school in front of them.

The pink-haired teacher took a moment to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. He rubbed the back of his aching head and muttered, "I shouldn't have turned around..." before looking at the young man that had caused his minor injuries. He glared at the boy, then kicked him off and stood up shakily, cursing at his bruised leg. "Blast... My trousers are filthy... I'm going to get fired today, I know it..."

The pink-haired teacher spun around and looked at the boy and his mangled bicycle, then said in an authoritatively demanding voice, "What is your name, boy?"

The boy was still sitting on the hot pavement, eyes wide in fear of the teacher glaring down at him. "M-my name?" He stuttered, his voice shaking. He felt as if his mind was still in panic mode, and he could barely muster up the courage to even answer properly.

"Answer me, boy! Or I'll send you to the dean's office!" yelled the pink-haired teacher as the first bell rang. "Shit... Class is starting..." He glared at the boy and growled, "You're lucky. Don't let me catch you riding your bicycle on school grounds again..." before running off into the school building, leaving the boy to fend for himself.


	2. Coincidence

**Demyx: Agh... It _sucks _being in his class! He uses _so _many words! -facedesk-**

**Marluxia: If you can't handle my coursework, you will be sent to Remedial English. They will treat you like you don't know the _difference _between a _comma _and a _period_. Suck it up.**

**Demyx: We'll see who ends up doing the sucking...**

**Marluxia: -hits Demyx on the head with a copy of _The Grapes of Wrath_- Shut up and write that essay.**

* * *

**Coincidence**

The moment the pink-haired teacher stepped inside was sheer bliss. The cooling rush of air from the brand new air conditioning system engulfed him and renewed him, which was something he needed before stepping foot into his classroom. _Those barbarians are probably up to no good... I bet they're tossing my fichus across the room as I think this..._ he thought.

He heaved a long sigh before sliding the door open. Upon his entry, he found that all the students, rather than destroying his beloved plants, were either sitting at their desks obediently chatting quietly amongst themselves or sleeping peacefully. It wasn't until he stepped out of the room that he realized that his room was one door down. The pink-haired teacher heaved another long sigh and reluctantly walked toward the door to his classroom.

He opened the door only to find something absolutely horrible. It was not the usage of his beloved plants as potential lethal weapons, but the sight of a rather familiar face in the most front and center seat in the entire classroom...

The moment the pink-haired teacher was out of sight, the boy picked up the mangled remains of what was once his bike, and locked it up to the nearby bike racks, not even thinking about how he could get it home.

The second it was locked up, he reached into his pocket to pull out his schedule. "English... Room..." The boy was muttering every detail of his first class of the day to himself as he rushed into the relief of the cool air of the school.

"Hmm… Well, look here, it's the first day of school and you're late already. I would've expected better from _you,_ Demyx!" The boy looked over to see his best friend, Axel, grinning at him and jogging to keep up.  
"Shut up, Axel. I'm in a hurry. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Demyx waved quickly and was off as he sprinted to his classroom.

When he finally found the class he was looking for, there was only one seat left in the whole room, the one right in front. The boy sighed, and sat down, brushing off his knees, adjusting his tie, and collapsing on his desk from exhaustion. He heard the door open, and sat up straight, pulling off his headphones and shoving them into his messenger bag. His eyes widened, as he saw who would be his English teacher for the rest of the year.

The pink-haired teacher stared at the boy in horror for a moment before making his way to his desk. After shaking his droopy head of hair back into its usual voluminous shape, he put on his glasses and introduced himself.

"My name is Marluxia Belmont, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. If you are not supposed to be in class 208 of the high school section, then I suggest that you make your way to whichever classroom you are supposed to be in. You may call me Mr. Belmont." Marluxia looked down upon the boy in the front-most seat. "Is that clear?" Marluxia looked away and said, "The morning assembly will be starting soon. Please make your way to the auditorium in an orderly fashion." The entire class groaned and began to run toward the auditorium while he heaved his umpteenth long sigh of the day.

Demyx stared down at his schedule. There was no denying it, he was in class 208, and there was nothing he could do but grin and bear it. He looked up to realize that everyone was leaving the classroom.

"Assembly... Right." He looked around one last time to realize he was the last one to leave the room. Demyx quickly gathered his things, and walked out of the classroom, putting his headphones back on to let his music drown out the chatter around him.

Marluxia stood behind Demyx menacingly, but spoke in the sweetest tone he could muster at the moment, "Please stay awhile, I'll be lonely..."

Marluxia grabbed Demyx's collar and forced him to stop.

"Take those headphones off and talk to me unless you want those confiscated. What the hell was that earlier? Oh, don't worry about the morning assembly. I'll escort you when we're done chatting..."


	3. Assembly

**Demyx: Hehe...Venus Flytrap**  
**Marluxia: Shut your trap before I break out my roll of duct tape.**  
**Demyx: I like ducks...**  
**Marluxia: ... hides the little rubber ducky on his desk**

* * *

**Assembly**

Demyx pulled off his headphones as he turned around to see his pink-haired teacher.

"Y-Yes sir... I-I mean... I'm sorry about earlier! I was in a hurry and I guess I ran over something and..." Demyx stuttered nervously as he fidgeted with his hands. "I-It wont happen again..." He looked down at the floor, his face almost as pink as Marluxia's hair from embarrassment. Marluxia sighed once again. "It's the first day of school, so I'll let you off with a warning..."

He let go of Demyx's collar and said, "Come now. If we don't go soon, the dean will get on my case again and Vexen will laugh at me..."

Marluxia walked toward the auditorium while Demyx followed, still somewhat embarrassed. Demyx nodded a bit, following the pink-haired teacher down the hall, with the look of a lost puppy plastered across his face.

When they finally entered the auditorium, the assembly had already started, and there didn't seem to be any free seats. Demyx looked up at his teacher. "Um, Mr. Belmont? Where do I sit?"

Marluxia looked disapprovingly at Demyx and said, "If there aren't any seats available, then stand where you are."

The two of them watched the dean ramble on about the future and a ton of other educational babbling for a moment before Marluxia broke the silence.

"You never told me your name. What exactly is it? I wasn't able to take roll this morning because a certain someone made me late..."

Demyx looked away, blushing again from embarrassment. "M-my name is Demyx..." He fidgeted with his tie as he avoided eye contact with the stern teacher "Demyx Nocturne..."

"Hmph."

Marluxia crossed his arms and watched the assembly with an expression of disinterest across his well-shaped face. He occasionally glanced at the young Mr. Nocturne to make sure that he wasn't dead, but then tuned back into the dean's speech.

Demyx stuffed his hands into his pockets, and watched the rest of the assembly, though he really wasn't paying much attention. He couldn't help but glance up at his teacher every now and then. Something about the man interested Demyx and he wasn't sure what it was.

When the assembly had concluded, Marluxia tapped Demyx's shoulder to inform him that it was time to return to class and that his first class was English.

Demyx jumped a bit at the unexpected tap on his shoulder and spun around to face Marluxia. He nodded and made his way back up to the English room.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look at what St. Madeline's Academy's very own Venus Fly Trap caught in his pretty little mouth..." chided an airy voice.

Marluxia spun around. "Vexen? What the hell? You scared the living daylights out of me!" Marluxia exclaimed, spinning around to glare at the tall, emaciated figure of Vexen Hojo, the high school division's chemistry teacher.

"You really shouldn't flirt with students. You'll give this wonderful establishment a horrid reputation..."

"Shut up. Hitting on random people on the street with pick up lines like 'I'm a scientist. May I test my latest aphrodisiac on you?' is much worse. And for your information, I wasn't hitting on him." Marluxia looked away haughtily with his nose in the air.

"What were you doing, then?" said Vexen as he sneered.

"Reprimanding him. He nearly ran over me with his bicycle earlier."

"Hmmm..."

"What? It's the truth! And I have a class to teach. Good day, Vexen."

Marluxia stormed off to his classroom, while Vexen pondered the thought of actually turning Marluxia into a pink-leafed venus fly trap.

* * *

When Demyx finally got to his class, he practically collapsed on his desk. "What a rough first day." He sighed, as he buried his face in his arms.

After all that had happened so far that morning, Demyx was worn out. He couldn't help but rest his eyes for just a moment. That moment turned into a minute, which turned into a few minutes, and soon enough he was fast asleep on his desk.


End file.
